List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Easy
There are 4 terrorist bots under easy category. They have 0 points of skill (0% accurate when firing), 0.5 seconds reaction time and 1.5 seconds attack delay.They are cannot detect footsteps. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. They appear throughout Easy difficulty only. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Weasel Weasel is a passive bot because he has 0 points of bravery. Weasel is a very passive bot. In hostage rescue maps, he likes to camp nearby the hostages. When facing more than one Counter-Terrorist, he will switch to his sidearm and run away. He uses the Scout as his preferred main weapon. If unaffordable, he will buy a random weapon depending on the amount of money he has. He attaches the silencer if he uses the M4A1 and/or the USP. Like other sniper bots, he uses Arctic Avengers skin. Lunatic Lunatic has 100 points of bravery, which made him a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat no matter how many enemies there are. In hostage rescue maps, he likes to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. He prefers M4A1 as his primary weapon and Dual Elites as his secondary. Because he can't buy M4A1, he will buy a random primary weapon and uses it until he either dies or discovered a dropped M4A1. He will use the M4A1 without the silencer. Lunatic will usually buy the AK-47, but occasionally he will buy weapons that no other bots use, like the Krieg 552 or G3SG/1. Approaching Lunatic with caution is advised due to his random weapon preference which means he's very likely to buy an assault rifle or even sniper rifles on Easy difficulty, potentially wiping most of the player's teammates out as most of them only carries SMGs. As he uses Guerilla Warfare skin, he's easy to distinguish as he's only Easy bot that uses that skin in Tour of Duty 1. In later Tour of Duties, he can be distinguished by the weapon he's carrying (if he has sufficient money) as no other bots uses assault rifles on easy difficulty. Crackpot Crackpot has 50 points of bravery, making him moderately aggressive. He will retreat after spotting a couple of enemies. In hostage rescue maps, he likes to scatter around the map. When low on cash, he will camp near the hostages. He uses UMP45 as his preferred main weapon. He does not switch to his pistol, even if he has run out of ammo. He uses Elite Crew skin. Outcast While the 3 other Easy Terrorist bots appeared on all maps in Easy difficulty, Outcast only appeares in Downed and Torn. He also works as reserve bot in all maps starting from Tour of Duty 3 until Tour of Duty 6. Outcast has 100 points of bravery, which made him very aggressive. He will never retreat even after spotting a large group of enemies. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to scatter around the map rather than camping near the hostages. He prefers MAC-10 as his main weapon. He does not switch to his pistol, even if he has run out of ammo. He uses Elite Crew skin. Trivia *Lunatic is the only terrorist bot to have a secondary weapon preference. He is also the only terrorist bot to not having any purchaseable primary preference. **In BotCampaignProfile.db, there is a comment next to his weapon preference: kind of a hack - give him a weapon he cant buy so he uses pistols. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots